Without the Tears
by Jade Maxwell
Summary: After being a step away from death, Squall finds out something that changes his life and the way he thinks forever. Rinoa is the main cause; will she be able to take the news? What will this mean for Seifer and the rest of Squall's 'friends?


Without the Tears By: Jade Maxwell Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy 8, so I in turn am making NO money off of this story or any others I write or have written. Warning: Seifer/Squall slash, Squall/Rinoa, and very few hints at Quistis/Xu, angst, some romance, and more angst. OOC, but I hope it won't bother anyone too much. Also I have a tendency to switch POV's alot so it may be a bit odd at first. Notes: I wrote this because it could've happened, very easily, so this is food for thought. Also, General Caraway is alive in this one because I needed to use him to progress the story line! Another thing is that I don't know what Rinoa's and Squall's blood types were so I made up what it was to move along the story. Summary: After being a step away from death, Squall finds out something that changes his life and the way he thinks forever. Rinoa is the main cause; will she be able to take the news? What will this mean for Seifer and the rest of Squall's 'friends'?  
  
~~  
  
"He's fading fast, Doctor, we need to get that blood transfusion or he'll die!" A far off man exclaimed. Who was this man talking about? It wasn't me, couldn't be! I defeated fucking Ultimecia for Shiva's sake! Squall Leonheart, Master Gunblade artist, SeeD officer, and fucking savior of the fucking world! My eyelids were lifted and I realized that the doctor's masked face was too close and was shining a painful light into my eyes.  
  
"His eyes are too dilated! Where's that damn blood?" A woman shouted and the masked face fell away in a blur. Why did she need blood? Was it really me that was dying here under this white light? Last thing I think I remember was a sharp blade hitting me, blacking out and Seifer saying all would be fine. Now, here I am, dying? How could that be? Seifer said, "All will be fine, Squall, don't worry..." so how in Ifirit's hell am I dying?  
  
"There's a young woman whose blood is the exact type of blood as Mr. Leonheart. She's willing to transfer some of her blood to him." A hurried voice, indistinguishable as male or female, carried over to me and suddenly I felt this terrible pain deep in my chest. Reverberating throughout my body in waves. Every vein, muscle, and tendon was pounding with pain. Someone groaned, or was it me? Then, just as suddenly, I was hovering over a pale and blood splattered me. Doctors in dark green hospital clothes and nurses in light blue were rushing every which way. The doors busted open and a gurney, with Rinoa on it, maneuvered next to my body. An awful squeal was coming from something; my eyes swam over to the heart monitor. That was the noise.  
  
"His heart has stopped Ma'am! The electricity shock didn't work!" A green- coat ran over to my limp and deathly white body, cutting open my chest and reaching gloved hands down in it.  
  
"Hey! That's my fucking body! Don't do..." A forceful tug at my chest interrupted my sentence and a comfortable silence and darkness enclosed. Groaning, I squinted one eye open to find a darkened, cool white room. No abnormally bright light blinding me. No throbbing pains or gloved hands prying my eyelids open. The soft beeping of my heart monitor and the gentle breathing of another person the only noise. For the life of me I couldn't remember passing out. Just remember the intense burning of jolting pain all over. The mere thought of that pain gave me the chills. A warm, large hand covered my forearm.  
  
"Took you long enough to awaken, Leonheart, had us all worried." Seifer's, usually boisterous, voice floated into my head and I opened eyes I hadn't realized I had closed in the first place. Cat-green orbs were directly in my field of vision; the smell of musk, smoke, and clean clothes dried out naturally filled my nose. A smell that was entirely Seifer Almasy's. Finally he lifted his head and rubbed my arm nervously. "Rinoa's sleeping still. She woke yesterday long enough to see if you were okay then fell back to sleep." His eyes shifted over to the curtained off bed next to mine, a strange look on his face.  
  
Lifting my left arm, the one that wasn't being touched so caring like by Seifer, was much more difficult than I imagined it would be. It hurt to tell the truth. Trying a second time hurt even more, and I must've hissed in pain or something without realizing it, for Seifer was holding a glass of water up to my lips. How did he know what I was trying to do?  
  
"You're still in bandages, Squall, and they had to open you're chest up to get your heart pumping at one time." Seifer whispered and removed the cup away.  
  
"What happened?" I choked out and started to cough, sending jolts of pain into my chest and head. The warm and comforting hand on my forearm moved to get the water cup.  
  
"Slowly Squall, you haven't used your voice in seven days. Not to mention that one of your lungs is still healing." Finally the racking coughs stopped and I leaned into the, surprisingly, comfortable hospital bed. His hand moved back to my wrist. Sighing, I closed my eyes. "Now, what happened is that you were in a fight with a rogue Ultimecia follower. He tried to kill you by stabbing his sword into the middle of your right lung and then sliced across your torso diagonally." My eyes widened in shock and remembrance, but I kept silent. "I saw him doing it and nearly killed him on the spot. Rinoa and myself tried to save you, but the curing items and magic weren't working, so we rushed you to this hospital. By then you had lost a lot of blood and what blood was left was filling your punctured lung." His green eyes met mine, and silvery tears were forming in the man's eyes. "You almost died. If Rinoa's blood hadn't matched yours so perfectly and she hadn't been so willing to transfuse blood to you..." He didn't finish the sentence and looked back at the curtained area of Rinoa's bed.  
  
So, I had almost died and Seifer cared if I did or not. Rinoa has the same exact blood type as me and had given that blood to me. I knew there was something that didn't add up about that. Not many people had type O negative blood, and those that did were not usually right on hand. Then the thought was far away from my mind, for those threatening tears fell down sleep deprived cheeks of the proud ex-Sorceress' Knight; Seifer Almasy, was crying. I did the only thing I could do; I turned my uninjured hand over and grasped the blonde man's hand as hard as my weakened body would let me. His tears fell softly and I lay watching him let loose tears held for obviously days, if not years.  
  
Time to think about Rinoa later...  
  
~~  
  
"Well, Miss Heartily and Mr. Leonheart seem to be getting on better today." A jovial nurse by the name of 'Joan' replied to my question. It had been two weeks since Squall and Rinoa had awakened, since I had cried to Squall in relief. "They're awake if you wish to visit them Mr. Almasy. Be a dear and change Squall's dressings while you're at it, too." She said motherly and patted my shoulder before walking to the nurse's station. So far, Squall, Rinoa, and her are the only ones still willing to do such a thing as pat my shoulder, hand, or back. The only ones not afraid of me anymore. I watched her short stature disappear down the hall and then made my way into the hospital room. The blinds were open like they were every morning when the sun was it's brightest in this particular room. Rinoa's shiny and freshly cleaned hair glinting from her spot near the said window as she flipped through one of her beauty magazines. She really was doing much better since the blood transfusion. Her brown eyes smiled happily at me before she went back to going through her magazine. She would be leaving in a couple of days.  
  
My eyes shifted over to Squall's bed, where the curtains were closed as tight as possible. Squall, was of course, another story. His lung had started to scar over last week, and was on its way to recovery. The slash across his stomach was still stitched up from surgery and those were expected out in another two weeks. The gash the doctors had cut to get his heart pumping after he had a cardiac arrest was stitched as well. Those things were doing much better, thank goodness. The blood transfusion on the other hand had made him sick to his stomach a few times recently, but there was still hope that his body would except Rinoa's blood. That pleased me to no ends. So, now to change his dressings, whether he is awake or if I have to wake him up!  
  
~~  
  
"Good morning sunshine!" Seifer announced to Rinoa as he started towards Squall's bed. She gave a cheerful hello back and the curtains parted to let the tall man in. Squall was raised up and scowling at the farthest corner of the curtains. His hospital gown was off, revealing the old dressings to be changed. He was pale, and his usually stormy blue eyes were a dulling gray from the pain and sickness. "Hello, Squally-boy." Seifer smiled just the slightest and held up the white gauze dressings. "I'm here to clean and redress your wounds on this fine morning!" Squall's eyes flickered towards him and he replied with his usual monotonous 'Whatever' before going back to glaring at the curtain corner. Seifer rolled his cat-green eyes heavenward. "So eloquent today!"  
  
Squall's dusty eyes glowered over at the blonde man and he moved his uninjured shoulder in a restrained shrug. The ex-Sorceress' Knight chuckled and bent over Squall's chest to remove the bandages. Gunblade callused hands gentle against Squall's bare skin. Making his heart beat shoot up a couple of notches. "Why are you being so..." Squall shrugged his uninjured shoulder in that same restrained manner again, rubbing it against Seifer's chest since he was so close. The rough clothe of Seifer's simple white tee shirt sending tremors through his arm. "...nice...to me?" The other gunblade master stiffened and sat on the bed next to Squall.  
  
Those green eyes shifted to look at Squall from the corner of his eyes. The scar running across his forehead and nose crinkled in concentration. "I'm a nice person?" Squall glared in response and Seifer sighed. His hand was lying on Squall's waist, just barely touching. Feeling like a whisper of a breeze and much more at the same time to Squall. "Hmm, it's hard to say, but I think it was because you saved me from wrecking myself too much when you defeated Ultimecia." He looked down at the hand holding the old bandages. "To be completely honest with myself, I'd have to say that I really don't know. Maybe it was because the one true opponent I have ever had was you and you," Seifer paused and ran his thumb against the bare skin at Squall's waist. Squall was grateful he had the sheet and hospital blanket wrapped around his lower waist. "You almost died." Those mysterious cat-green eyes met deep blue-gray eyes and Squall's breathing hitched up another level, if at all possible. The silence that followed was full of tension, mostly from Seifer as he waited for a response.  
  
The only thing that Squall could think to do was reach up with his uninjured arm, ignoring the subtle pain that caused to breathe, and run it through Seifer's short blonde hair. Then pulled him down into a light and questioning kiss. Seifer yielded willingly, letting the simple kiss run through his lips and filter into the rest of his body. They continued just touching lips gently until suddenly Rinoa shouted joyously, "Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you would never make it!" The gunblade masters parted instantly and Seifer stood up. His cheeks flushed and his hands shaking. Squall sighed to himself disappointed, and indicated to his stitched wounds. Seifer nodded and hesitantly started to reapply the bandages, feeling each breath Squall released seep through his shirt against his shoulder. The ex-Sorcerer Knight reached over and kissed Squall's lips once more before finishing off bandaging his chest. Then, just as he finished, General Caraway, Rinoa's father stepped through the curtains. Every strand of his salt & pepper hair in place and his dark eyes looking warmly at Squall.  
  
"Good to see you sitting, son." He sat in the chair near the bed, ignoring Seifer all together. "Sorry I haven't been here this whole time, I was doing some research for Rinoa." He crossed one of his legs at the knee and his hands steepled together. Then he looked up at the still standing Seifer, brief fear flickering through his eyes. Most likely remembering the last time he had seen the young man. "Do you mind, Mister Almasy? I need to talk to my soon to be son-in-law about some very important things." Seifer blinked in shock and looked down at the incapacitated gunblade master and once SeeD commander. Who in turn looked away, his eyes dulling and the little color in his face draining.  
  
"Of course not, General!" He nodded and left the curtained area in a hurry, rushing out of the room. Squall looked up at the swaying curtains, concern crossing his face too quick for the General to see.  
  
"You wanted to talk?" Squall asked, his eyes covered with his bangs.  
  
"Yes, Squall, I have grave news that will not be easy to say." Caraway looked down at his steepled hands and uncrossed his legs nervously. "I wasn't even able to tell Rinoa yet. So please listen carefully." Squall nodded and Caraway took a breath so deep that his lungs must have burned from holding so much air.  
  
~~  
  
The magazine was starting to become boring. It just said the same things every single time I read it and that was really grating heavily on my nerves. Well, that and the fact that my own father would spend over 2 hours talking to my fiancé, Squall Leonheart, and only spend maybe 20 minutes talking to me! Sure, we hadn't gotten along all that well in the past, but ever since he had almost died thanks to Seifer, we had gotten closer. When I asked him to research Squall's bloodline right before Squall's unfortunate ambush, I had expected him to refuse. Yet he spent three weeks researching all over the world to get every drop of information. I had expected him to tell me it all right away, the moment he entered the room. Yet, it didn't happen that way. Far from that, he rushes in, hugs me, asks inane questions on how I feel and what was new. Then disappears behind Squall's damnable, always tightly closed curtain only to emerge two hours later, kiss my forehead and exit the room hurriedly. And it was aggravating the hell out of me! I fisted up the magazine and threw it across the room, hitting Nurse Joan as she entered.  
  
"You alright Miss Rinoa?" Her, round face was obviously concerned. She was always so nice too. Never treating me like I was nothing but a patient. My anger melted some and I crossed my arms in annoyance. For as much as I adored the short nurse, I was in no mood to tell her my problems. "I can tell that there is something wrong. Want to go on your daily walk and tell me all about it?" My face must have brightened because she patiently waddled her round body over to my bed. Might as well, I guess. Not like she's the type to go around gossiping or anything. I swung my legs off of the bed with the grace installed in me from my now deceased mother. Nurse Joan stood, holding my favorite dusty blue robe in her arms. The floor was ice cold and I gasped. Joan was right there, pushing my matching slippers towards me. Then she helped to slip the robe over my shoulders. "Ready to go?" I nodded, not wanting to talk until we were out of the room and in the hallway.  
  
"Okay, it's just that my father visited me today as I'm sure you know," I cast my eyes down to her, she really was short. Even Selphie was taller than the nurse was. She nodded kept silent, and continued walking at a slow and steady pace. "Well, we barely talked!"  
  
"For 2 hours and 30 minutes?!" She exclaimed, shocked into talking. I sighed and crossed my arms angrily, tightening the warm robe against my body. "Sorry, I just figured that you two would talk about things during that time."  
  
"No, we talked for maybe 20 minutes before he decided that my fiancé needed to be talked to more than myself! They talked for the rest of the time and then my father just left the room with barely a goodbye to me." She patted my elbow and we turned towards the cafeteria hallway. The smell of Lysol, antiseptics, urine and actually good cafeteria food made my stomach churn. Did I ever say how much I really despise hospitals? "It's really unfair! Squall has Seifer's company more often than not, then he has all his little SeeD friends, his dad, and those two goofballs that follow Mr. Laguna around to talk to and visit with! Why does my father feel like he has to talk to him so badly?" We turned into the cafeteria and I followed her as she got my lunch as well as her own. We sat in silence, with me poking my daily Jell-O with a plastic spork. Not really hungry right now. "Then, when he doesn't have six million people visiting him a day, I have maybe three every now and then! And not only that, Squall never opens his curtain unless all his friends are there, so he never wants to talk to me. And the one time I tried to talk to him, he was sleeping!" I looked up from my plate and Nurse Joan shook her head. "I don't know what to do! I love Squall so much and yet he seems to have trouble even looking at me nowadays! Shiva help me not just kill the man anyway!" I slumped in my seat and finally put a small bite of bland orange Jell-O in my mouth. The odd sensation of the cold mix dissolving and sliding into my throat made me gag.  
  
"I see your dilemma, my dear." She pushed her plate a bit forward, done eating, and held her head in her hands thinking. "Maybe, Mr. Leonheart is feeling guilty about you using your blood to save him and doesn't know what to say to you anymore?" I thought on that then shook my head. Wasn't possible because he's been like this for quite awhile now. Avoiding me at Balamb Garden, unless it's impossible. Not only that, he seems to be off in his own world when we make love! It's like he always has something else more important on his mind. Sure, maybe this whole incident is just adding to it, but even still, I'm his fiancée for Shiva's sake! I told Nurse Joan as much, my face flushing with embarrassment.  
  
Joan frowned and clasped her hands in concentration. "Well, then I don't know what his problem is." I sighed and took another, bigger, bite of the bland Jell-O. Gagging again as it slid down my throat. "About your father, I can only say that maybe he was giving the father and soon to be son-in- law talk to your fiancé and had other things to do afterwards."  
  
"Well, that is possible, seeing how they haven't had a serious discussion that didn't deal with defeating all of Ultimecia's followers. Maybe my father wanted to before they got busy again?" It was definitely a possibility, I mean, Squall was on his way to being the Headmaster at Balamb Garden and my father is the man to talk to about plans dealing with fighting.  
  
"Sure!" She smiled and patted my hand. A small smile rounded my lips softly and she chuckled. "Now about the friend thing. His wounds were much more serious than you giving him blood was. And from what I learned from Mr. Almasy and Miss Quistis Trepe, they are all very worried about the poor boy. They'll get around to talking to you when you're out of this hospital I'm sure of it." A sigh escaped my lips and I realized that I really was being selfish, wanting all the attention when Squall could die if the blood I gave him didn't agree with him. Reality was a bitch to deal with sometimes.  
  
"You know, Nurse Joan, I think you're right!" Another bright smile lightened her jovial face and I finished up my lunch of bland Jell-O, lightly buttered toast and grape juice before standing. "Want to finish that walk now, Miss Joan?" I asked much like she would ask me, she laughed joyously, nodding her head yes and we left together. When we finished our walk a little more than an hour later, I found the room to be abnormally quiet and empty. When I looked over to find Squall's curtains pulled apart, the bed made, and all the equipment to monitor him gone. No sign of him was left. All of the flowers and get well cards were gone. My heart stopped, had Squall died? Just like I was thinking? I didn't even make it to the bed; I just collapsed to the floor. Too sad for even tears to come forth. My stomach was churning over and over. The room was spinning and the floor was a welcoming cold. Suddenly a pair of soft arms lifted me up. Trying to shake sense into me. Shouting from a far off voce was saying something, but I couldn't care because my one love was gone and I had nothing to live for. Why not let me die? Darkness enveloped me.  
  
Squall was there, and he was smiling much like he had the first time we kissed after Ultimecia's destruction. His dark blue eyes lightened and his arms were suddenly around me. Just as I went to put my head on his shoulder, Ultimecia appeared, her tattooed face smiling, evilly, down on me and she gathered me in her arms and kissed me so sweetly. Something so forbidden, yet so right and so evil and against everything my mother had ever taught me as a small child. One of her hands slid down over my left breast, eliciting a moan. Then she dug her sharp nails deep into my skin and deeper yet to my heart. Where she grasped it and then she was gone. I was lying in an uncomfortable bed, a bright light shining directly into my eyes, burning a headache in it's wake. There was a beeping near by my left ear that matched the rhythm of my heart perfectly. I lifted my hand to my head and sat up carefully. The room was a dull yellow, with light brown tiles and white ceiling. The light was coming from the un-curtained window, sunlight still shining brightly.  
  
There were lush green trees outside the window and a long walkway leading to a small fountain. Three little water nymph statues holding bowls that poured water into the basin. The one sitting on the highest rock had three bowls. One in each of her hands and one atop her head. The one to her lower left held two bowls, one in her lap and the other on her right shoulder. The last one to the middle ones lower right was holding one large bowl with both of her hands just under her pointed chin. They each had a serene and peaceful look upon their faces. Much like the scenery surrounding them. Probably made to calm people. It gave me the creeps; it was too quiet the few people around too calm and peaceful. The door to my room opened and I looked over to see Nurse Joan with a smile on her ever-jovial face.  
  
"Miss Rinoa, nice to see you awake. You gave us quite the scare the other day!" She moved around the small room, carefully arranging the other bed against the farthest wall. Putting an issued pillow at the top, getting it ready for the next patient more than likely.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked, my voice was hoarse, how long had I been out? She mustn't have heard my question and I asked again, louder this time. Making sure she heard it.  
  
"Why, you're on the first floor, recovery room 12. Been here two days, out cold." She moved to the bed and handed me a glass of water. I drank gratefully.  
  
"What happened to me?" I asked, glad my voice was no longer hoarse. For some reason I couldn't remember what happened, I could only remember that oh so vivid dream.  
  
"Not quite sure myself. I remember you kept saying how you should just die because your true love was dead. Nonsense really." She smiled and patted my hand before handing me another glass of water. Which I downed quickly. The memory of my old room empty of Squall's presence. I gasped quietly and raised a hand to my mouth. Then looked at the nurse who was standing checking my blood pressure.  
  
"Nonsense? My fiancé dying is not nonsense!" It was shocking to hear the jovial and kind nurse say something so mean.  
  
"He's not dead my dear. Just moved to the Balamb Garden hospital facility to recover." She smiled, fisted her hands on her hips gently. "Today's your last day here, you can leave whenever you want. Your father sent a cab to take you to the nearby train station. Which will then take you to Timber. Your clothes are at the end of your bed and there's a shower through that door over there if you want to freshen up." Nurse Joan reached over and hugged me tightly before leaving the room.  
  
What the hell was going on? Why would Squall move back to Balamb Garden when he was still recovering so slowly?  
  
~~  
  
"Listen up, Squall Leonheart!" Dr. Kadowaki exclaimed as she walked briskly into Squall's new room. Which was decorated, rather poorly, in dusty yellows and blues so it wasn't too bright. There was a regularly issued hospital bed, with a hand quilted blanket strewn across it, made by Zell's adopted mother. A tall cabinet was stocked with his medication and supplies, beside it a short table holding a vase of rare, blue roses that faded at the tops of the petals to light gray-blue. A pitcher of presumably water was sitting next to it, beads of condensation rolling down its round sides. Squall looked over at Dr. Kadowaki from over his book. She fisted her hands on her hips in a motherly manner and glared sternly at him. Which made him push his book to the side for the moment. "Don't expect to be pampered too much while you're here! I realize that your recovery has been slow, but you know that I will not allow you to be completely lazy." Squall sighed and nodded. He had seen it coming when he had asked to be taken care of here, away from Rinoa. He winced at the thought of her. "Now, once you're feeling up to moving I'll have someone walk you around the Garden. Then we'll move on to excersize that's good for your heart and breathing." She moved to the cabinet and posted a sheet of paper with a roster of the days to come. "Before I leave you now, is there anyone in particular to walk you around? If not I'll choose someone myself and you'll have to suffer if you dislike the person." She smiled and crossed her arms over her ample chest.  
  
"Seifer Almasy," Squall replied before he could even think about it. She raised her eyebrow, remembering all the times the two young men had come to her wing hurt or bruised or bleeding with matching scars. "We have an understanding." Was all he gave as an explanation.  
  
"Right, then I'll also have him in here to administer to you for the next few weeks. There's an extra room next to this for him so he can get to you easily. I'll have it issued that he stay there till your better. Now rest up, that move here was quite fast and no doubt it wasn't good for you!" She shook her head disapproving before leaving the room quietly. Squall agreed with her, but he couldn't sleep now, not with that sweet and simple kiss still burning through his lips. Even three hours later. So he picked up his book again, smirking and leaning back into his soft pillows. He was into this book anyway, he could sleep later.  
  
~~  
  
"Instructor Trepe, how is Master Leonheart doing?" One of the many new gunblade trainees ran over to me while I sat grading. I glanced up with a strained smile gracing my face. The girl smiled back, if a bit shyly. "I just heard that he was back here in Garden." She blushed and scratched the back of her head much like a young man would if he were nervous. I chuckled a bit and nodded.  
  
"He's back, but not better," She looked crestfallen and I reached over to pat her hand reassuringly, making her blush again. "Of course not any worse than before! Don't worry, I would inform you if anything bad happened to him." I flashed a quick smile at her again and pushed my glasses up my nose. The young girl smiled, the stain of red on her cheeks brightening some more before she hurried out of the room embarrassed. "I hate grading..." I mumbled before turning back to my damnable paperwork. Pushing Squall to the back of my mind as much as possible. All of his students, which were only six, had been pestering me every day for the past three weeks. Making sure he was alive and well and would be coming back to teach them again. That brought up the problem of Seifer, who had been gone for three weeks as well and his own six students were pestering me just as much. Now that Seifer was back, he would have twelve students to teach after he rested up some. Which would upset Squall's six and Seifer and his students, too. So much for not thinking about Squall. I'll finish grading later!  
  
My back popped with resounding relief as I stretched up into a standing position. Now, how the hell do I deal with cranky students and a soon to be angry Gunblade Instructor to twelve students. Being the head Instructor was for Balamb Garden was quite difficult more often than not. Blah, I just want to take a long nap without worrying about Squall, Seifer, Rinoa, or any of the damnable young students around Garden. Now that would be heavenly! I fell back in my desk chair and sighed, things were very complicated nowadays. Not too mention the fact that my "lover" was overly stressed from working with Headmaster Cid. Who was stressed over Squall, which everyone else was as well, because he had to get better to be able to become the new Headmaster.  
  
The classroom door slid open with a soft click and Xu stepped through. Her eyes smiling in releif, even if her face was as stoic as ever. She had her arms clasped behind her ramrod straight back. SeeD boots clicked against the hard tile floor as she made her way over to my desk. Knee length skirt giving little room for her to lean against the desk comfortably. She finally smiled and handed over a manila folder of the latest reports to be finalized. "More work for you to work on later. Headmaster Cid specifically asked that you finalize it for him. Not to mention President Laguna Loire requires your signature in place of Squall's till he's better." I sighed and took the heavy folder with resignation. Xu patted my hand and I pulled her towards me aggressively.  
  
"I'd rather finalize you, Xu..." I whispered into her ear before standing. She raised her eyebrow and punched my arm playfully.  
  
"I'm sure you would, Quisty, but wouldn't your lover get jealous?" Xu asked, hoping off my desk and wrapping her arm around my waist affectionately.  
  
"I don't know. Would you if I wanted to sleep with you, lover?" I asked inquisitively and pulled Xu flush against my body in a tight embrace. Xu shook her head in a negative tentatively kissed me briefly on the lips before pushing away with a blushing smile. "Tease."  
  
"I know," She kissed her hand and blew a kiss at me. "See you at dinner, Instructor Quistis Trepe!" Xu winked and left the classroom with a wide smirk.  
  
That was the vixen in my life and she knew how to drive me nuts. Not only that, but she helped me out of my self induced, reclusive shell and into being active. Of course no one knew, or would know, of our relationship as of now. Another sigh escaped my lips and I looked heavenward in frustration. The metal ceiling glinted with soft gold and purple light of the fading sunset. A click from the doors informed me of yet another person to answer to. I looked away from the entrancing ceiling to find the one and only Seifer Almasy, ex-Sorcerer Knight, standing at the doorway. His scarred face crinkled in a deep scowl that showed he was highly annoyed. This time I sighed and nodded at him. We had become much closer since Squall's accident and he was the closest thing I had to a brother. I think he looked up to me as more than I did him. For obvious reasons I suppose.  
  
"Good evening, Quisty," He started off, a very small smile softening his hard look. When he reached me, he hugged me tightly and then sighed. "How is it going so far for you?" He was going to take forever at this rate.  
  
"Just get to the problem, Seify. I know you have something on your mind, might as well talk it out now!" I exclaimed and sat back down in my comfortable desk chair. He sat in the same spot Xu had been no more than 5 minutes ago. The smile on his face widened and he nodded.  
  
"You're right," Seifer frowned again and looked down at his hands. Which was often a sign that he was concerned, upset, or concentrating on whatever was bothering him the most. "It's Squall," No shock there, he was always concerned about Squall and we had spent many nights talking just about him and everyone's predicament. "Well, we talked back at the hospital a couple of hours before he wanted to be removed from there and then I found out that he and Rinoa were engaged to be married." I nodded, everyone knew that they were engaged, at least I had thought they did.  
  
"Right, they have been since Ultimecia was defeated." I replied and he sighed, glaring down into his callused hands. "I thought everyone knew that." This time the glare was directed at me and I glanced elsewhere. Since when did I put one foot in my mouth then try to fit the other? Xu's fault, but even still it was definitely not me. More of a Zell move, than me.  
  
"Well, I didn't and it shocked me, mostly because..." He stopped talking and then blushed slightly. "We kissed," My eyes widened in shock and he looked away this time. His green eyes looking anywhere, but at me. "Yeah, and then General Caraway walked in and had to talk to Squall urgently." Finally his rather beautiful eyes met mine in despair and I reached my hand out to his shoulder in a sisterly manner. "I haven't talked to him since and not only that, but Kadowaki is assigning me to be his nurse person till he can do things on his own." I raised my eyebrow and he chuckled. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"Well, Seifer, All I can say is that you just have to talk to him about it and get it over with. Especially if you're basically going to be around him all the time."  
  
"Actually, I have been issued an order to live in the room directly next to his to help him with all his needs all the time." He replied and I felt laughter bubbling up inside my chest. "So, I will be with all the time..." He sighed and I shook my head.  
  
"You have two hours free of him a day! Well, except weekends." I exclaimed with a laugh. Seifer looked back at me, one of his hands tugging at his short strands of hair. "You have twelve Gunblade students to teach after lunch." For a moment Seifer smiled then his scarred face fell.  
  
"Twelve students? I thought I only had six when I left to take care Squall?"  
  
"You did, now you have Squall's students until he is fit to train them again." Finally the laughter couldn't be stopped and I closed my hand over my mouth to keep it quieter. Seifer rolled his eyes and shook his hands heavenwards before falling into a fit of his own giggles.  
  
~~  
  
Everything was black, a dim green light was shining directly above me. My body swam forward of it's own accord, drawn by that alluring green light that was becoming increasingly familiar with each movement. Suddenly the room was encased in a blinding white light and I sat up with sweatbeads across my forehead. Seifer, who had been leaning over my sleeping body, was sitting half on the bed and half off. His trench coat was thrown over the back of a chair he must have brought in with him. I hadn't seen that coat in awhile now. A hand wiped the sweat off my forehead and I opened my eyes, which seem to keep falling shut when I don't want them too, to find Seifer leaning over me again in that "I'm a hawk hunting my prey" type of way.  
  
"Finally awake, Squally. It's about time, you fell asleep reading that book." He said all in one breath, sitting down in the chair by the vase of beautiful rare blue roses. "Hope you're hungry, I have chicken broth for you and hotdogs for me ready to be warmed at anytime." His smile was so charming, that my insides must have literally melted. Then I shook my head, thoughts like that would only get me knee-deep in shit. Stupid romance novel, getting me all lovey-dovey over "Mr. Kissing-You-the-Way-I-Did- Doesn't-Bother-Me-as-Much-as-it-Bothers-You!" I sent an evil glare at him and he held his hands up defensively. "Sorry, I guess you're not hungry then! Geez, no need to go and get your panties all in a bunch over it!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms back over his broad chest with a smirk on his face.  
  
"It's not that," I replied and glared down at the pretty quilt. Seifer raised a golden eyebrow before standing up and walking into the small kitchen. Un-intentionally my eyes followed his back out before I forced them elsewhere. His aloof attitude was starting to grate on my nerves. Now I can see why Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa always said how much men were the evil that brought them down. Rinoa, I can still see her bright smile the day before that assassin tried to kill me. Don't think about her Leonheart, it hurts too much.  
  
"Here you go, patient!" Seifer held out a bowl of steamy broth. His other hand was holding a plate full of hotdogs from the cafeteria. "Need me to help you eat?" His patronizing voice made my blood boil and with my right arm, restrained as it was, I grabbed the bowl of soup. Spilling most of it all over the side of the bed and carpet. Seifer sighed and set his plate of hotdogs down. "No need to get all pissy, Squally, Let me get a towel and then we need to clean you up." 


End file.
